


The Blood Thirsty Murderer

by uwugxbby



Series: The Blood Thirsty Murderer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Older Characters, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwugxbby/pseuds/uwugxbby
Summary: 23 year old Gabriella Grey is the head detective of the Bellmare police force. With the help of her cousin, Sage Rodriguez and her partner, Lucia Conner and the entire Bellmare police force, together they will find out the reason why people are going missing in Bellmare. While investigating the mansion of former serial killer, Charles Harvey, a mysterious thing happens all the cast is inside the place. It's their job to find out what's going on around the place while discovering some twisted yet unbelievable secrets hidden inside the mansion.
Series: The Blood Thirsty Murderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175552
Comments: 2





	The Blood Thirsty Murderer

September 17th, 20XX..

It’s been awfully quiet in Bellmare nowadays. Too quiet to where you hear the leaves on the tree fall off and hit the ground. That’s how quiet it was. Bellmare was a town filled with children’s laughter. All the children on the street always came down to Bellmare. We had beautiful streets filled with happiness and laughter. We had kids, teens, and adults all feeling happy and free.

Until the first kid went missing. 

I remember that case like the back of my hand. It was my first case as a real detective.

The girl’s name was Charlotte R. Violet. She was only 13. According to the files, the girl was reported missing after sneaking out. She snuck out with two friends of hers. Melissa Sanders and Jessie Lewis, both girls being around the same age.

Charlotte was a big character in Bellmare. She was bubbly, happy and a sweet girl for her age. She was the only girl in the house full of boys. Her mother had split with her father due to complications in their relationship.

Melissa and Jessie were Charlotte’s best friends but Melissa was closer to Charlotte because they’ve known each other longer.

But one day, Melissa and Jessie grew closer. Pushing the girl away from them but they were still good friends. Melissa and Jessie planned to do something to Charlotte to get rid of her.

When Charlotte snuck out her house that night to go be with her friends. According to the file, they drove far from Bellmare so in Bridgewell.

Once the girls thought they were far away, they turned into a path in the forest. Now they stopped and were parked in place. 

Charlotte realized at the last second she left something in the car and she turned around to grab it. As she turned around, Jessie and Melissa both charged at her, pulling out kitchen knives and stabbing Charlotte about 39 times. 

Both girls eventually did get charged with first degree murder since it was stated by Jessie that they planned to murder Charlotte beforehand. 

I had to interrogate both girls when this murder occured. At first we thought it was gonna be a simple missing child then someone reported her body to the police.

And that's when we knew that this case was serious. I spent hours and hours with Melissa and Jessie separately until Jessie cracked and stated..

...  
..  
.

“We stabbed her.”

“What?”  
“We killed her! We killed her in cold blood! Melissa wanted to get rid of her! She wanted her dead and I only tagged along so I didn't end up dead next!”

From that day forward, hearing those words coming from a girl her age's mouth stung. It stung harder than a bumblebee or wasp. I could tell she wasn't lying.

I could tell from the look in her eyes how much guilt she had been carrying on her shoulders. We decided on putting the girl in a mental hospital before getting her booked. And she was immediately transferred to jail after her visit in the mental hospital.

That case had shaken up the town completely, but we tried our best to patch up our lovely town. Everything was going completely perfect. We finally fixed up Ballmare to be a safe town again. 

Then two months after the murder of Charlotte R. Violet, the news of the serial killer Charles Harvey broke out. Charles Harvey killed a total of 20 victims after an argument between him and his girlfriend, Alicia Meele. 

Once Charles Harvey was arrested, weeks later after he was convicted to a life sentence, he committed suicide in his cell by hanging himself. 

After that, no one knows where his girlfriend Alicia Meele has gone. She’s been missing for 5 years now. 

Now we’re in the present and things aren’t looking so good. I’m now twenty-three years old and is the head detective of the Bellmare police force.

Oh right, I forgot something important. I forgot to give a former and proper introduction to myself.

My full name is Detective Gabriella Grey. Some of my colleagues call me, Gabby. I’m known to my boss as the head detective of the force. I have long wavy red hair that I keep into a soft bun. Two pieces of hair fall in front of my face that bounce when I walk around. I wear a trench coat that never really reveals what I have underneath. My eyes are lightly shaded blue with a hint of purple in it. I wear a locket that holds a picture of my mother. She passed away when I was 13 and it changed my life forever. 

Currently, I had just arrived at the precinct with my assistant detective. His name is Sage Rodriguez and he is 19 years of age. He is a blonde haired male with bright green eyes. He keeps his hair in a short bob. He always carries a notepad that he keeps in his tan trench coat with a pencil tucked behind his elf shaped ear. He’s my youngest cousin. He helps me with my investigations all the time but today is his first day actually working here. 

“Woah! I never thought the precinct was so big, Gabriella!” beamed the blonde. I rolled my eyes with a soft smile dancing onto my lips. “Oh trust me, the precinct is pretty big but the force is even bigger.” “I can’t wait to meet them!” 

“Right, it’s your first time meeting them.” I hummed as my cousin nodded heavily with thrilling excitement. He closed the car door shut and fiddled with the pencil in his small hand.

“I sure hope the boss likes you. She’s pretty strict when it comes to getting new recruits.” I stated in a simple matter, walking over to the front door of the precinct. I grabbed onto the handle and looked over at the entsutactic male. “Ready to go?” “Let's go!”

...  
..  
.

“Josephine. Did you get the papers I asked you to grab?” Asked a lilac haired woman, adjusting the papers currently at her desk. She was a very tall woman. Dressed in a dark blue trench coat that reminds people of the mysterious dark sky. Wearing an eye patch with a detailed white rose on it, her face was covered in scars (not really). With a lip scar and an eye scar over her dark blue eye on the right side of her face. Her boots clicked against the floor as she got up from the swivel chair. She is 22 years of age.

A Puerto Rican woman held some papers in her small delagent hands. She has long brown hair with a blonde streak in the middle of it. She has a beautifully shaped body. She's perfect. No scars nor anything was imperfect on her body. She is 23 years old. Her gentle grey eyes scanned her boss with a little smile dancing on her face. “Yes Tamara! I got what you wanted.” She hummed. 

“Good.” “Tamara” gently smiled as she heard the front door to her office opened. “Ah, Miss Grey. Welcome.” She stated. 

Gabriella bowed respectfully, “Of course. Glad I could make it, Ms. Collins.” she gave a gentle smile and turned over to her cousin who looked at her. “U-Um! Hi!” squeaked the male. 

“And who's this, detective?” “Ah. He's my cousin. Ms. Collins, meet Sage Rodriguez.” The detective said, pushing the male in front of her. Out of nervousness, he bowed. “U-Um! Good morning, Miss!”

Tamara gave the male a look before her expression softened. “I'm assuming he's here for the position of assistant detective.”

Sage fixed his posture and nodded profusely. “Y-Yes ma'am!” he stated, notice his voice cracking and going higher.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as a smile danced onto her lips, “That's exactly what he was explaining to me in the car ride here.” “Awe! How cute!” the girl named Josephine chirped, walking over to the blonde male. She gently pinched his cheek. “He's absolutely adorable!”

Turning to the tall lady, the perfect lady pouted out her bottom lip, “Can we keep him, Tammy??”

Tamara looked at the girl and gently nodded. “Welcome to the team, Mr. Rodriguez.”

“A-Ah! Thank you, Ms. Collins! I won't disappoint!” Sage saluted to Tamara.

“Miss Grey, I honestly appreciate the help you've brought in.” stated the female with a serious tone in her voice. “No wonder you're the lead detective on the current case.”

Sage, the blonde haired young male who was a bit petite in his weight, tilted his head to the side as he turned over to his cousin. “Gabs, what does she mean by that?” the sudden question caught the female's attention. The red head gave her small cousin a look before turning to him, “Right. I never told you the case at hand.”

Josephine gasped and covered her mouth, “Usually our detective would say something about the case! Oh so awful for her to forget!” “Josephine.” “Sorry, Tammy.”

Gabriella lets out a deep sigh before folding her hands together. “Sage, remember how I had to work late nights and usually came home around the time you had to go to school?” “Uh-huh.” “Well-”

Before the red head could even start her sentence, she was cut off with the door to the chief's office slammed open. Everyone turned their heads over to the door and two people happened to be standing there, a male and a female to be precise.

In full description, the male had glossy black hair with lightly colored blue eyes. He looked like he was around in his 20s (26 to be exact with age). His big gentle hands had a firm grip on some file he was holding. His hair was pulled into a nice loose bun with some strands of hair falling onto his shoulders. He looked stressed, depressed and badly dressed but he knew how to keep himself in tip top shape. 

As for the girl, she was around 24 years of age. Her hair color seemed grey when truly she had ash blonde with some black streaks in her hair which was kept in a nice short ponytail. Her body type was a bit on the tubby side but she looked good for her age. Her eye color being a light hazel brown, her face seemed to be dotted with freckles. She looked like she tagged along with the male.

“Ah Chief. I was looking everywhere for you..?” Spoke the male with a confused tone in his voice. “Oh. Detective Grey, Sheriff Brandt, Chief, and..” the black haired male raises an eyebrow at the other male standing next to the detective.

“He looks like a newbie..” hummed the ash blonde girl who began to walk over to Sage with a curious look on her face. “Hm..” “U-Uh, I am n-not tasty madam!” squeaked the petite figure, putting the notepad over his mouth and closing his bright green eyes. “Tasty? Oh! I won't eat you, hon!” the girl laughed. 

Slowly putting the notepad down in a face full of uncertainty, the 19 year old gave the 24 year old woman a smile filled with wholesomeness. “Th-thank you ma'am!” he beamed. “U-Uh also.. What would be your name, miss??” 

The lady places a hand on her chest, “Ah! I hardly forgot to introduce myself to you, young man! My name is Lucia Connor but people refer to me as officer Connor.” she softly smiled. 

“A-Ah! O-Officer??” he squeaked. “Yes Sage. This is my colleague, Lucia.” Gabriella spoke up which made Lucia turn her attention to the lady. “Oh! Ella! I didn't even notice you standing there!” “No worries Lucs. No worries.”

“Alright! Let me write down! Miss Lucia..” The male began to scribble the name into his notepad before ripping the page out. In an instant, he put the piece of paper in his mouth and began to chew it up then he swallowed it.

The male that was still standing at the door looked extremely concerned. “Detective. Does he always do that?” “Kayden, this is a normal thing. I live with my cousin afterall.” 

“Cousin..?” Both “Kayden” and Lucia questioned staring at the male. “Kayden, Lucia. Meet my cousin, Sage Rodriguez. Sage, meet Lucia and Kayden or in this case, officer Connor and officer Martinez.” Gabriella hummed softly. “N-nice to meet you, miss and mister!” “He has so much respect.” Kayden walked over to the male and wrapped his arm around his neck, “A new recruit? I can tell just by looking at ya!” “Y-Yeah! I'm the assistant detective for my cousin!” 

Lucia glanced over at Gabriella, “Have you told him about the case?” she asked only earning a sigh from the girl, “I was about to but you two burst inside the room.” “Ah. Well, as your friend. I suggest you show him around the precist. Get him used to this place and introduce him to everyone.” “That's actually not a bad idea.” the red head snapped her fingers, “Sage!”

When his name was called out, the boy jumped up. “Waah!” he yelped, only earning an eye roll from his cousin, “Come on. I'm gonna show you around.” “A-Alright!” and with that, Gabriella began to head out the office.

Slipping from Kayden's arm, he snapped his fingers at the male. “I'll see you around, si- Ah! Gabriella, you said you'd wait for me in the car!” “Do you want me to hold your hand instead so you don't get lost?” “N-No!” that reaction made the girl laugh a bit, “Then come on.” Then the blonde followed out the room to catch up with his cousin.

Gabriella and Sage were making their way through the halls of the precist. They were chatting about some unrelated things before Gabriella halted herself and Sage. “What's wrong, Gabriella?” “I feel..a disturbance.” “I-is it normal??” “You see-”

“Giovanni! You take too long to get ready!” yelled a voice which seemed feminine. “I'm coming damn! You don't know how to wait do you, Lara!” 

“Ah. It's just those two.” “Who are they?” Gabriella turned around, “Nn. People. Now let's get goi-”

“Oh Gabriella!” both “Giovanni” and “Lara” called out. The girl jumped a bit before letting out a sigh before turning back around to face them. “Giovanni! Lara! How are my favorite set of twins doing?”

“Wait..TWINS!?” Sage shouted. Both Giovanni and Lara tiled their heads to the side. “What? We're identical twins. We have the same face, the same features and we move just alike.” both stated at the same time which made the 19 year old's eyes sparkle. “Woah! They spoke at the same time!” “Mhm. That's great.”

As stated before Giovanni and Lara are a set of identical twins. The only way to tell them apart is gender. Both are 24 and have auburn blonde colored hair but it looks more auburn brown with a matching set of brown eyes. At the moment, they seem to be wearing crossing guard uniforms but are in the Bellmare police uniform. Both of their hair were extremely curly. 

“I'm assuming you both are also officers..?” Sage spoke up, “Huh. It's so ironic it almost hurts.” “Ugh. Gio, Lara! Are you two almost don-” Enter the next character to meet. 

Standing at 5'5, the girl with light chestnut frizzy hair and green eyes looked like she was in her 20s. She constantly wore heels (to be exact 5 inch ones) that fit well with her outfit. She was dressed in a white lab coat with her ID tag hanging around her neck. Her skin seemed to be of different patches. Patches that fit her body type very well. A skinny lady at her finest. She wore skinny framed glasses. She looked over at Gabriella with a gentle smirk coming across her face.

“Hm. Gabriella Grey. Nice to see your face around again.” “Why hello Dorothy.” “W-Woah..”

Sage could stare at that girl for hours. Hours and Hours on end. “H-hello madam! You're stunning- I mean you smell nice- ah!” He slapped his notepad over his mouth and hid in it. 

“Please excuse my cousin.” “No no. I guess it's fine.” “N-Name madam..?” “Dorothy Duke and those two bumbling idiots are the May twins.” “WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUMBLING IDIOT?!” Lara snapped.

“Anyways. Gabriella, your local simp is looking for you in the files room.” “My local sim- oh. Right. I'll go stop by. Come on, Sage.” “Coming!” Sage turned to Dorothy, “I'll see you soon, milady!” Then those two left. Dorothy gently smiled, “Sage huh? Hm. He's such a dork..” “Dorothy smiled!” “Shut up!”

...  
..  
.

“Detective Valentine, Detective Grey is on her way.” “Good work, Collins. Officer Harrison, any leads?” “No. I put the team out there and once again, no leads.” “Dammit! The poor girl's family must be worried sick.”

Knock knock knock.

“Come in!”

And enter our protagonist and her partner. 

“You wanted to see me, Detective Valentine?” “A-Ah! Detective Grey! You look absolutely beautiful this morning!” “Ah. Thank you.” “And here he goes. You owe me ten dollars, Emmitt.” “Dammit.”

Sage looks at the three males. “Is this normal..?” “Emmitt” nodded, “Yes it is.” He stated, “Clay always acts completely different whenever Gabriella is in the room.” “Ah. But I'd like your names please!” “Gladly. I'm Chandler Collins, I'm an assistant to Dorothy who is a crime scene investigator.” He points at himself then at the male next to him. “This is Officer Harrison or Emmitt Harrison.” then he points at the other male in front of Gabriella, “and Detective Clay Valentine. We work on the case of Alicia Meele.”

The three males are different in their own way. Starting with Chandler, he's 24 years of age. He has chestnut colored hair that he has cut short with hazel green eyes. He has just a little bit of peach fuzz. His skin is a nice tan with some scars on his arm. He, just like a familiar someone has a white rose on her eye patch, he has it tattooed on his left arm but that's covered up with his white lab coat. He wears it with his right sleeve rolled up and his left sleeve cuffed near the wrist.

Onto the second male with light brown hair that was really short and dark brown eyes, Emmitt is a strange person. With him being a police officer he seems like he knows something that other people don't know. His age is 25 and he is dressed in the police uniform for Bellmare. He is also missing a piece of his middle finger on his right hand due to an incident that he was in.

The final male, Clay Valentine. Clay had strawberry blonde hair with heterochromatic eyes. His left eye being violet and his right eye being green. Though because he kept his hair in a low ponytail, his right eye was always covered up by the bangs in his face. He wore the same trench coat as both Gabriella and Sage. The male is 23 years old and wears special gloves for his hands. Clay has badly burned hands because of something that happened to his family in the past. Oh, he also has a huge crush on Gabriella. 

“Gabriella-” Clay glanced over at the blonde, “Who are you exactly?” “Gabriella's Cousin! I'm Sage Rodriguez and I'm her assistant detective!” He smiled and extended his hand to Clay. Clay grabs his hand and gently shakes it, “Huh, a new person. Welcome Sage. Clay Valentine. As you heard from my pals, Emmitt Harrison and Chandler Collins.” “Wait. Collins..where have I heard that name before?” “That's Tamara's last name, Sage.” “Nn-!” He paused before looking at Chandler. “Are you two siblings!?” 

Chandler gave a gentle nod, “Yeah, she's my little sister.” “L-little sister?!” “Yeah, the boss and Chandler are siblings with Chandler being older by two years.” Clay simply stated, playing with his bangs.

“Anyways, Gabriella!” Clay started, catching the female's attention. “I need everyone in this room so we can go over the plans for our current cases.” “Got it. Sage, if you could?” “U-uh-! On it!”

...  
..  
.

“I'm assuming this was important, Mr. Valentine.” Tamara stated, folding her hands on the table in front of her. Everyone was gathered at the table inside the room. Every person we have met so far is here.

“Yes! Since we have a new person, I suggest we go over the cases in front of him!” stated Clay, pulling out a pointer. “Dorothy, Chandler! I need the crime scene investigators!” 

Both Dorothy and Chandler headed over to him. Dorothy holds onto her clipboard and taps her pencil on it. “From the information we gathered from the last investigation we conducted, for the case I'm on at least, we found nothing but some hair samples that belong to,” she flips her clipboard over and shows two pictures. “30 year old, Lauren White and her 4 year old son, Toby White. Both of their hair samples were found in the pool area near the Bellmare park.” 

“Wait, why near there?” asked Sage who was scribbling in his notepad. “Simple dork-” “Dork!?” “Let me finish! Anyways, because the mother of 4 took her kids to the park and only her and one of her children were murdered. The other 3 were kidnapped. Now the Alicia Meele case.”

“Alicia Meele..?” Sage questioned, placing the pen in his hand down. “Who's that..?”  
Everyone looked at Sage. 

Josephine hummed as the file for her nails stopped moving, “Alicia Meele was the girlfriend of that crazed serial killer Charles Harvey. After he left for his murder spree, she escaped and fled the mansion that they lived in.” she stated, glancing at Sage. “That mansion is the mansion we're going to investigate in 4 months. According to the detective in charge of the mysterious M, in this case your cousin.”

Sage looks at Gabriella, “Gabs, you never said anything about this case to me before. Whose mysterious M and why are we going to investigate the mansion of that serial killer? What does he have that we don't?” 

Gabriella looks down at her hands before standing up, “I wasn't ready to tell you the truth but since you're a part of the team now then. Here we go.”

...  
..  
.

“So. We're going to investigate because there's evidence of the disappearance of Alicia Meele there?” “Precisely.”

Tamara stands up out of her seat and slams her hands on her table, “Alright listen up. The Bellmare police force does not give up on a case. We're gonna search every floor of that mansion until it kills us, alright?”

Everyone made glances at each other before each gave a nod. 

“Alright. Hands in the middle.”

Tamara places her hand in the middle. She waited along for everyone else. First Josephine, then Lucia, then Kayden, then Giovanni, then Lara, then Dorothy, then Chandler, then Emmitt, then Clay, then Sage and then finally Gabriella.

...  
..  
.

January 21st, 20XX. 

We're here. We're at the mansion just like was promised.  
The mansion of Charles Harvey. The infamous serial killer that claimed the lives of 20 victims before getting sentenced to prison only to find out that he committed suicide inside the prison. 

We're gonna find out who's been doing all these killing to all these innocent lives. These families are missing huge chunks of their lives and I feel bad for them. 

We are the Bellmare police force and we are going to uncover the truth. The truth behind the disappearance of Alicia Meele and the murderer going around and killing almost anyone it targets. 

The truth will be uncovered today.


End file.
